The Uchiha Survivors
by IcyXxSnow
Summary: Titans appear destroying the hidden ninja villages.With Sasuke's dying breath, he sends his wife and daughter away to save them. As the last two remaining shinobis Sarada and Sakura must help fight these monsters and find the root cause on the Titans' creation. But the answer might hit too close to home. What will happen when they find the truth?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! So I've started watching some Attack on Titans and I've always been a big fan of Naruto. I got this idea recently. So please let me know what you think and please give this story a chance. I'm going to try to do a plot that steers away from the typical world jumping and etc._

 _I hope you all enjoy! Cheers!_

Normal talking

 _Thinking_

 **Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto and Attack on Titans.**

* * *

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, trying to find her husband in the pile of debris with her daughter right behind her. She felt for his chakra and found it very faint just at the edge of the cliff. His right lower half inside the mouth of a giant that appeared to be naked and mindless and most of his upper half hanging on the sword that was embedded on the side of the cliff.

"Papa!" Sarada screamed running pass her mother to run to the side of the cliff to help her injured father.

"Sarada! No!" Sasuke screamed as another giant appeared from the ruined village of Konoha. Sasuke's voice snapped Sakura off of her dazed state and grabbed her twelve year old daughter and dying husband and ran into the woods for cover. She pushed chakra to her feet trying to outrun the giants that came towards them.

"Sakura…listen to me. You need to leave me and take Sarada. I can use the last bit of my chakra to send you both far away from here into another dimension." Sasuke muttered gripping his wife's forearm tighter as he coughed up more blood.

"No, I am not leaving you," Sakura replied still jumping from tree to tree.

"Sakura, I'm low on chakra…The dobe's chakra is faint too. Please listen, let me protect you," Sasuke grunted feeling lightheaded from the blood lost. Sakura stopped at the clearing and laid her husband down.

"I love you," Sakura cried hugging him one last time. Sasuke nodded sealing their last moment with a kiss on the lips. Sarada cried hugging her father one last time before Sasuke's rinnegan sent them away.

* * *

Sakura and Sarada landed in a strange land still crying for the loss of their family and friends. It seemed like dawn was fast approaching and the only thing that they could see were trees surrounding them in all directions.

"Who's there?"

Sakura wiped her tears and stood up, pushing Sarada behind her for protection. She spotted a man dressed in a brown jacket, a green cloak, white pants and some kind of device that was attached to his hip.

"My name is Sakura Uchiha and this is my daughter Sarada. Our village was destroyed. My husband died protecting us. We mean no harm…" Sakura started to explain, keeping her stance steady, preparing to fight if the man in front of her decides to attack. Erwin looked at the woman and the young girl behind her. His eyes studied them for a moment. The pink haired woman stood completely alert and ready to attack if the need to protect her daughter rose. But before he could decide if they were to be trusted, three titans appeared to be surrounding them. His squad already on their way back to the wall. He cussed under his breath, checking to see if he had enough gas to fight and enough blades to take down three of the large beings.

"What are those?" Sarada asked taking a stance similar to her mother, remembering those were the exact same monsters that killed her father.

"Titans, they've existed for over a hundred years," Erwin replied adjusting his blades.

"How do you kill them?" Sakura spoke putting on her black combat gloves also remembering the recent death of her own husband.

"Slicing the nape of their neck," the blond man replied noticing the fighting stance that the two had taken. He saw the pink haired woman muttered something under breath before two weapons that were too short to be sword but too long to be a knife, appeared from what seems like her wrists. She gave one to her daughter and gave her brief instructions, "Remember your training with your papa and your ninjato. Don't hesitate. I will not let you die." Sarada nodded letting her chakra flow into the blade giving it a blue glow. Sakura did the same and took a stance before turning to the blond behind them."Whoever you are, we are now comrades. I will also protect you with my life,"

Erwin nodded in understanding before turning to his own target. As soon as he took his eyes off the two, they disappeared he felt a wave of energy pass by him. Both Sakura and Sarada took to the trees trying to find an opening to the titan's weak spot. Sakura grunted as she sliced through the neck of her victim, effectively turning it headless. She glanced at her daughter and noticed she had successfully taken down her own opponent. From a few feet away, the blond man that was their temporary comrade also stood near them on a tree branch while his kill laid on the ground below him.

"My name is Erwin Smith. I'm the 13th commander of the Survey Corps. We need to go. Morning is almost here and those creatures will find us. We need to get into the walls." He explained hopping on his horse and offering his hand to them.

"Erwin, will you tell us about these Titans? My husband and my best friend were killed by these creatures and believe me they are not weak people." Sakura asked, noticing the big wall that was fast approaching in front of them.

"They are believed to have appeared over a century ago. We are still unaware how they were made. They eat people and spit them back out," Erwin explained trying not to say more until he knew where they were from. Though they didn't seem like very strong people, they both single handedly beat a titan with great precision.

* * *

"Speak your name,"

"Sakura Uchiha"

"Sarada Uchiha"

"Is it true that you both killed a Titan with no training?" the judge asked looking down at them. Sakura's emerald eyes hardened for a bit before replying with the tone that she only used to handle the Konoha elders, "I know you judging if we are a friend or a foe. Believe me when I say this…we are not your enemies. These titans attacked my village and killed my husband. We share one goal and that is to get rid of these Titans once and for all."

"Mama," Sarada spoke up looking at the side of her mother that she's never seen before. She felt her chakra spike. Her mother was in no room to make negotiations. One wrong move, she would bring the entire building tumbling down on all of them. Her mother was one of the Legendary Sannins and no one in the shinobi world would want to be in the receiving end of her anger.

"Will you and your daughter join the Survey Corp?" another man from the counsel asked his tone cold to match. Sakura's eyes didn't waver but her daughter was her first priority.

"Yes," Sarada spoke for both of them. Her eyes brimming the evidence of her kekkei genkai.

"Sarada…"

"It's okay Mama," she replied deactivating her sharingan.

Sakura let out a small smile before turning to the audience once again, "there is your answer. Make no mistake. If any harm comes to my daughter, the titans will be the least of your worries." Without waiting for any more responses, Sakura broke the chains that were keeping her hands together and tossed them aside.

* * *

"Why am I stuck with the brat and her mother?" Levi grumbled looking at his good friend as they walk down the halls of the castle where Levi's squad stayed. Erwin didn't say anything and only smirked. Levy rolled his eyes, closing the door of the castle as his friend rode off on his horse.

"I'm sorry that you're stuck with us, Levi-san, but dinner is ready" a voice behind him spoke up. He found Sarada dressed in black cargo pants and a black long sleeve that Sasha had given her earlier when they arrived at the castle.

"Let's get some dinner brat," Levi replied leading the way to the kitchen. As he rounded off the corner, he found the pink haired girl cooking a small dinner for his squad with their rationed supplies. She was dressed in a pair of white pants from their scout uniform and a red sleeveless shirt with a picture of a fan embedded on the her back with a pair of heeled sandals. Her long pink hair tied into low pigtails as she stirred the pot of food.

"Captain Levi!" Everyone on the scout squad chorused to greet their leader as he appeared with their younger charge in tow. He nodded in acknowledgement before sitting down at his own place at the table.

"Sarada-chan, can you help me with the table placing?" Sakura asked turning off the stove and pouring the stew in the bowls that her daughter found. The young Uchiha placed them on the table for each of the member. Her eyes stopping at the young Titan shifter. When no one spoke or moved a muscle, Sakura placed her hands on her hips and raised her brows.

"I suggest you all start eating. I've mad enough to give you all at least a second serving with the rations of food that was delivered today." Feeling that she wasn't in the mood to argue with any of them, each scout decided to eat their food.

"So Uchiha-san, where are you from?" Sasha started with a mouthful of stew. Sakura tried to keep herself from cringing as the excess food from her mouth started trailing down the side of her lips and down to her neck.

"Yeah, is it true that you both beat a Titan by yourselves?" Jean asked as he swallowed his stew and downing another bowl for seconds.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you,"

"Try us," Eren grinned grabbing another bowl for a second helping.

"We're ninjas," Sarada replied with the famous Uchiha smirk on her lips. Levi despite wanting to call her out on her ridiculous statement, he stayed quiet.

"That's ridiculous! Ninjas? They don't exist. At least not anymore. They've been gone for over a century!" Jean exclaimed looking at the two in disbelief.

"Jean is right. Ninjas haven't existed since the down fall of the shinobi hidden villages…Records say that the that was the first time the titans were first seen…but that is it." Armin explained looking at them with seriousness in his hazel eyes. Sakura's eyes steeled once more before speaking, "If what you said is true…Then my husband not only sent us to a different place. He sent us into the future."

* * *

 _there you go everyone please let me know what you think. Give it a chance and please give constructive criticism_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! thank you for the followers and some of the reviewers of this story.

Anyways here's the second chapter! Let me know what you think! Warning: Some characters can get ooc but I'm definitely trying my best to keep them in character.

 **Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or Attack on Titan**

* * *

Everyone stared at the pinkette with wide eyes and most of them dropped their utensils back into their food bowl waiting for Sakura to say something. Noticing the tension in the air, Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes.

"Yes, time travelling is possible. My husband was a very strong person. After our war, before the Titans appeared in our time. He has the ability that sets him apart from all of us. His visual abilities are powerful. He can travel through dimensions, see the past of someone through their eyes and many others. Traveling through time was unheard of but it's not out of his reach. Though, I'm not sure he meant to send us into the future. You see, my husband was on the brink of death when he sent us away." Sakura explained not wavering one bit.

"If your husband is so powerful, then why did he die?" Oluo sneered. Sarada opened her mouth to retort, but a reassuring squeeze from her mother stopped her. Levi noticed the pain and suffering reflect on their faces for a brief moment before it hardened once more.

"I think that's enough for now. The new graduates will be our back up for tomorrow for our 57th expedition outside the walls. Get some rest. Petra will show you to your rooms," Levi interrupted as he stood up washing his plate before leaving the kitchen. Everyone stiffened at the table that didn't go unnoticed by Sakura and Sarada. The older ninja glanced at Levi's direction before following his orders. Once everything was cleaned up, Petra lead them into their rooms.

"Sakura, can I ask you a question?" Petra asked looking at the older female. The medic nodded giving her a small smile to continue.

"Was it easy confessing your love for your husband?"

Sakura stopped walking and turned to look at the younger soldier in front of her, "It wasn't. We've known each other since we were little and in those times, he didn't acknowledge me, or thought I was useful. But I held on. Why? Are you in love with your captain?"

Petra froze, earning a small giggle from Sakura and a smirk from Sarada.

"Ho-w?"

"We noticed the look you kept sending him during dinner." Sarada answered looking up at the blond woman. Petra blushed harder wondering if Levi had taken a notice of her actions. Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder, "I don't think he noticed. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with us."

"Thank you, this is your room. I hope that you find it okay. Sarada's room will be this one right across from yours." She explained pointing at the other wooden door. Petra turned to walk away but Sakura's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Did you need something else?"

Sakura shook her head, "I just wanted to say thank you and stay safe tomorrow." Petra grinned widely before nodding.

"Sarada-chan, did you want to sleep in my room tonight?" Sakura asked softly, knowing too well that her daughter wasn't going to get any sleep from all the recent events. Sarada just nodded as she hugged her mother tightly letting her tears fall down for the first time since they arrived in this time period.

"Why did Papa have to die?" she sobbed harder. Sakura kissed the top of her daughter's head before mumbling, "Because Papa loves us. He saved us. Now let's try to get some sleep." Sarada sniffled before wiping her tears away.

"Mama, I have a bad feeling about their mission tomorrow. Everyone looked so tense." Sakura couldn't help but be proud of her daughter's observations and nodded in agreement, "we can't be sure of what will happen. But if we can help, we will do it. For now, we need to sleep."

* * *

The next morning, Sakura woke up with Sarada still sleeping next to her. She swung legs over the edge and got up to get change into something more appropriate. She took a mental note of buying new clothes for herself and Sarada but the first she needed to find a job to pay for all of their expenses. She wasn't sure if working for the Survey Corp would actually help pay for anything. She opened the scroll that held some of her combat clothes. It contained an anbu gear and a jonin flask jacket. She wore the tight black long sleeve shirt and pants with her heeled sandals. She strapped her white chest plates, arm and leg guards. She strapped her ninjato on her back to complete her gear. She braided her hair from top to bottom and let the smaller pieces frame her face. She placed the rest of her weapon holsters and medic gear in place.

"Mama…I'm going to come too," the young Uchiha mumbled getting up from her own part of the bed before releasing the scroll of clothes that her father had given her. It had white long sleeve shirt that ended just on her middle thigh, black shorts that ended above her knees and ninja sandals that started on her calf. She put on a long black vest that was short at the front and flowed behind her. Both of their respective outfits had the Uchiha fan embedded on the back and the insignia of the leaf on their sleeve. Sakura walked over to her daughter and gathered some chakra on her hands before placing them on each side of her temple.

"Mama?"

"That was the research I was working on the day we were attacked. I was trying to find a cure for your nerve damage without compromising your kekkei genkai. This will let you have normal eye sight just like everyone else and lets you take your glasses off. But it's just a trial run. I'll need to check it later." Sakura explained taking her daughter's glasses off and placing it on the bedside table.

"Thank you…"

Sakura smiled bending down to Sarada's eye level before poking her forehead with two fingers just like Sasuke use to do. Sarada wiped the incoming tears and grinned. From down below, they heard horses moving and being set up. They knew that they needed to be at that expedition to learn more about these titans that attacked their village. Sarada gathered chakra to the sole of her feet and jumped out of the window, while Sakura tried to look for the Scouts commander and their captain.

"Good morning!" Petra exclaimed waving at Sakura with a bright smile.

"Good morning, can you tell me where Levi and Erwin are? I recognized Erwin's horse out of the window." Sakura asked the younger woman.

"Oh they're doing a mission briefing right now. To finalize everything. They should be in the library, which is down this hall to the first door on the left." Petra answered pointing down the long corridor. Sakura nodded in thanks before making her way towards the massive wooden doors. She lightly knocked earning a small "come in."

Both Levi and Erwin looked at the door expecting someone from the scouts to let them, know that the preparations were done but the sight of the pink haired woman surprised both of them though their facial expressions stayed fairly neutral.

"Sarada and I wish to join your expedition."

Erwin raised a curious brow, "What makes you think that you and Sarada will be let on this expedition? You are both not trained and just arrived just nearly two days ago." Sakura sighed pinching the bridge of her nose before answering, "In case you forgot, we can handle our own. We don't need your equipment. However, from the way people have been talking during our way here yesterday…You have lost about sixty percent of your troops. I can help. I'm a combat medic. I can heal hundreds of soldiers even at the brink of death. Sarada, though not as proficient, will also have valuable skills with basic medic skills."

"How can you heal a hundred soldiers?" Levi asked his cold tone irritating Sakura. She took a deep breath and produced a kunai from her holster and slashed her hand open in front of them. She gathered up chakra on her hand and almost instantly the cut disappeared.

"That is just a small part of what I can do," Sakura stated putting her gloves back on. She watched their face flash with amazement before returning to their blank expressions once more.

"Levi, it's your call…If you choose to take them with you they will join your squad. Decide, I'll meet everyone at the gate." Erwin said gathering his things before walking out the door. The short captain grunted in annoyance before showing the formation to the medic.

* * *

Sarada landed on her feet in front of Eren and his friends. She grinned at their expressions which were filled with amazement curiosity. She quickly surveyed the people around her and noticed that it was Eren, Armin and Mikasa.

"Good morning,"

"Ho-w? That was at least a fifty feet drop!" Eren exclaimed looking at the window that Sarada jumped down from. Sarada followed his line of sight. She made the quick assumption that no one from this timeline can do the same thing.

"I'm a ninja remember. Jumping off from that height isn't new to me. Now where can I find a horse?" She asked looking around noticing that they were all equip with the weapons that she saw Erwin fight with two days ago.

"What makes you think that you're going?" Conny voiced out holding the reins of his own horse.

"Yeah, aren't you like ten or something?" Jean asked looking down at her. Sarada felt a vein pop before doing the only thing that would prove her worth.

"Shannaro!" She yelled punching the ground under her. A small part of the castle vibrated and everyone around them gaped, their mouth hanging open.

"Now, where can I find horses for my mom and I? And for your information, I'm twelve." Sarada smirked her Uchiha pride showing as she stood next to the hole she made.

"Ne, Sarada-chan…What did I say about breaking things?" Sakura asked appearing from the castle's doorway with their short captain in tow. Sarada couldn't help but notice that in her heels, her mother was a few inches taller than the squad's leader. Unlike her papa, who was significantly taller than her mother. She bit her lip to stop herself from smiling at the weird comparison before tuning into what the short man was talking about.

"Sakura and Sarada will be joining my quad in the formation. Someone give the brat and her mother their horse. Now if we have no more qualms, let's go."

Everyone nodded and said goodbye to their friends and set out for their positions. Sakura looked at her daughter. She knew she was eager to get revenge on the titans that killed her father.

"Sarada, if you're hell bent on revenge. I will leave you here. Your father would not want your anger to cloud your judgement. Kill the titans when the chance approaches but healing the injured is our top priority." Sakura explained flicking the black haired ninja's forehead. Sarada frowned but nodded. Eld brought their horses to them before getting into his own horse.

* * *

The journey wasn't as bad as Sakura thought it would be. Riding a horse was something she hasn't done in a while. Being on foot was always faster than being on a horse. A red signal flare shot up in the air, signaling that titans were coming. Levi noticed a female titan fast approaching from their rear, killing all of the people in her path. Eren complained and tried to reason out to Levi's squad, while everyone but Levi and Sakura voiced out her opinions.

"You can't transform into a Titan now! Trust your comrades!" Petra screamed riding closer next to the younger soldier. Sakura's eyes widened at the new information. She turned to the rest of their squad that tried to keep the titan off their backs but with no avail. She pulled on her reins to stop her own horse.

"Sakura! What are you doing?" Petra screamed noticing their newest member stopping.

"Go! I'll follow you all later!" She replied her emerald eyes narrowing at the sight of the comrades that were being swatted left and right. She gathered up her chakra and jumped over the titan, quickly producing shadow clones to grab the fallen members. The ones that still had a pulse she quickly worked on stopping their bleeding, while her clones gathered their salvageable body parts for reattachment. She bit her finger and summoned a medium sized version of Katsuya.

"Lady Sakura! It's been a century!" The small slug exclaimed obviously happy to see the kunoichi alive and breathing.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun sent us to the future. The titans are here as well but I need your help Lady Katsuya. Please heal anyone that is injured. I have to go with my daughter." Sakura explained.

"Anything for you Sakura-chan,"

"Arigato," She mumbled leaving the slug to take care of the injured, she jumped from tree to tree pumping chakra to her legs to catch up with the member of her squad. By the time she arrived, the female titan had already been captured with commander Erwin on top of a tree next to Levi. She landed next to them quietly her pink hair blowing behind her.

"The injured have been treated and will be escorted into a safe area once we are to head home." Sakura mentioned noticing the thickened hands of the titan in front of her.

"How many casualties?" Levi voiced out not looking at their new comrade. Sakura looked down solemn before answering, "Three were unrecoverable from the squad that were engaging the titan in the forest, due to the fact they were crushed. However, most of them still had a pulse and I was able to save them…Though, I don't think they will live to be a soldier again. I'm sorry."

Levi wanted to praise her skills right then, but held off as he jumped towards the female titan. The first order of business was to find out who was hiding inside that titan. He landed on her head.

"Is it alright if I sever your hands and feet? They'll grow right back, won't they? I'm talking about your real body." Levi sneered looking down on the female titan. Sakura felt chills run down her spine at his tone. She knew that he would made good with his threats given the chance.

"Erwin, I will go find my daughter and the rest of the squad." Sakura stated not leaving room for argument as she disappeared into the trees, shocking the other soldiers. She followed the chakra signature of her daughter and found them arguing by the base of a tree.

"Sarada-chan, status report." Sakura asked trying to scan all of them for any injuries.

"No injuries." Sarada muttered silently asking her mother for the casualties.

"Three," Sakura answered her daughter. Her frown getting deeper.

"Damn, three survivors…" Eld muttered under his breath. Sakura blinked throwing him a confused look, "What do you mean? Almost everyone survived but I lost three of your comrades. Their body was crushed to the point that I couldn't do anything. The rest of the soldiers will be fine though most of them will not be able to return to active duty."

"Wh-at? That must have been at least three squads and you're saying…you only lost three people?" Petra stuttered disbelief evident on her face. Before Sakura could answer, a signal flare to retreat went up then a green one went up in a different direction.

"That must be captain Levi. Let's go," Gunther stated flaring up his own green signal. Sakura's eyes narrowed knowing full well that the direction of the flare was slightly off from where she had last seen Levi. Soon, they caught sight of the hooded figured and immediately knew that it wasn't their astound captain. She blocked the attack meant for Gunther and threw a kunai at the perpetrator only for it to be blocked. Sakura noticed the small chakra change from the person in front of her.

 _"It seems like chakra hasn't really faded throughout the years. No matter how small,"_ Sakura thought feeling the immense amount of chakra building up from their follower.

"Hurry up and don't look back!" Sakura ordered knowing that the person behind them was about to transform.

"Who are you to give out orders?" Oluo shouted glaring at the ninja. Sarada, who appeared next him, flashed her sharingan. It effectively shut him up. The sight of yellow lightning and smoke confirmed all of their suspicions when the female titan appeared right behind them. Petra, Gunther, Eld and Oluo slowed down to engage the monster behind them but Sakura's voice stopped them, "Let's go! Don't sacrifice yourselves! If Levi and Erwin couldn't keep her subdued then you have no chance!" Their eyes widened but it was too late, they were within arm reach.

"Sarada, protect Eren and don't die." Sakura ordered her before doubling back for their comrades. She bit her lip and summoned the giant size of Katsuya to the battle field.

"Lady Katsuya! Please lend me your strength!" The giant snail spewed acid at the titan's arm just before it grabbed any of her teammates. The four of them landed on Katsuya's body, feeling the slimy skin of the animal underneath the palms of their hands.

"Sakura-san, What are your orders?" the giant snail asked looking up at the sannin on top of her head.

"We need to tear down that body, your acid can help us with that from a father distance. Then we retreat. We can't engage in combat. There is someone in there and our new allies want her alive." Sakura answered not liking their odds as she glanced down at her teammates.

"I wish, Sasuke or Naruto were here. They would everyone to safety," Sakura muttered remembering her fallen comrades.

"Sakura-chan, Naruto-san and Sasuke-san will always be with you. After sending you and Sarada away, Naruto-san made it to Sasuke-san. They fought for a while with Gamabunta and Aoda before they were overwhelmed. Naruto-san had used up all of his kyuubi chakra and the susano armor broke when Sasuke-san lost most of his blood and chakra. He sent Aoda away with a message to relay to me in case you summon me once more." Katsuya answered spewing more acid to desecrate the entire land around the female titan.

"Arigato, but let's talk about that later. We need to rendezvous with everyone else."

Sarada, Eren and everyone else rode the giant slug towards the rendezvous, effectively scaring the entire squadron of soldiers when they arrived. Sakura performed the necessary hand seals when she noticed some of the injured needing immediate medical attention. Katsuya separated and crawled slowly.

"Let her do her job. She is my summon. She can heal anyone that is injured." Sakura explained when they lowered their weapons, Katsuya attached herself onto them.

"Ho-w many casualties?" Conny stuttered looking around at the carriages around them.

"Three from the squads that were close to our formation, I'm sorry. I couldn't save everyone who tried to engage the female titan before we got into the forest." Sakura replied noticing that there was a few more corpses that were there from the fight at the open space.

"A total of ten casualties sir out of the fifty or so soldiers that were in this mission. Ten less than what we anticipated." A member of the Corp, holding the clipboard said as he tallied the members of the squads. Levi looked at Sakura and found her looking down at her feet.

"You can't save them all. But we are grateful that you were here. Or else we would have lost more than ten," Levi commented putting on the hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked down slightly at her new captain, resisting the urge to cry for all the people she couldn't save.

"Are you kidding me? There are titans coming from the rear! We need to move now!" Gunther exclaimed noticing five large titans coming their way. But before they could get any closer, Katsuya merged back into one entity and spewed more acid towards them.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Sarada called out blowing out a giant fireball from her mouth, damaging the already melting titans.

"Erwin, who the fuck did you bring within the walls?" Levi grunted watching the two take down the titans with very unorthodox attacks.

* * *

So some are a bit occ. the chapter is a little long. But I'm going to try to update once a week or so.

Please let me know what you guys think. Preferably in constructive criticism instead of flames.

Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone! sorry for the late update! I appreciate the reviews and the follows.**

 **Anyways usual disclaimer**

 **Warning: light ooc**

* * *

When they returned, night was already on its way. Most of the injured that Sakura healed were taken to the corp's infirmary to make sure that everything was alright. Knowing that those soldiers will not come back, Erwin went to follow them and gave Levi the order to return and get some rest. Sakura couldn't sleep. Everyone had gone to bed but the only thing Sakura could think about was Sasuke's message to her.

 _'When I'm gone.. find happiness for you and our daughter. That's all I ask. I love you both.'_

Sakura wiped her tears as she remembered Sasuke's final message. She sat on the ratty, old couch that was in the living room of the castle and sighed to herself.

"You should be sleeping," Levi started his gaze resting on her. Being able him only sleep for three hours a night had its advantages and disadvantages. Normally, he took this time of the night to mourn silently for all the soldiers that he had lost but tonight, he relaxed. His new teammate was an asset that he didn't even dream of having.

"I should be, but I can't sleep. Why aren't you?" Sakura mumbled looking at his tired eyes.

"Can't sleep more than three hours. I'll sleep later," He answered rubbing his temple to stop the headache that was coming. The pink haired woman frowned, she could tell he carried the weight of the deaths on his shoulder.

"Would you like to sleep longer than three hours?"

"Maybe next time,"

Sakura nodded her eyes never leaving Levi's. She noticed that he definitely lacked in the height department but safely assumed that it was due to the lack of nourishment that this place had offer.

"What are you looking at?" Levi grunted glaring at the medic. Sakura shook her head not wanting to mention his short stature, knowing that it would bring unwanted comments.

"Brat, when you're asked a question by a higher commanding officer. You to answer it," he stated his glare intensifying, sending shivers down Sakura's spine.

"Don't call me that. I'm probably older than you shorty," Sakura muttered, returning his glare.

"I'm over thirty years old and your captain. You do as I ask and you answer my question. I don't care where or when you came from but this is place we do things to keep everyone fucking alive. I will not your insubordination cost the team's lives." Lev snapped giving her the rundown of everything that would be happening as the new member of the group. Sakura got up from her seat and in a blink of an eye, went behind him. She placed chakra in her hands and let her hand kneed Levi's shoulders.

"Don't call me that. We're roughly the same age. I know you're captain. I won't take that from you. I know full well what the risks and the position you're in. I've survived a war where I was in charge of keeping more than a hundred thousand shinobis alive. I've killed many, and lost more. When we were sent here from the past. I've lost everyone except my daughter and I will protect her till the day I die…I will do the same to this team. I'm sorry," Sakura mumbled next to his ear, trying to take out the knots on his shoulders and neck. Levi kept quiet, only nodding at her apology. He tried to ignore how good her hands felt and how soft her voice had become. He felt his eyes drop a little and before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep on the sofa chair he was sitting on. Sakura yawned and stopped her movements before falling asleep next to him.

The next day, Sarada woke up and got dressed in her usual attire with a red shirt and black pants. She sensed her mother's chakra in the living room and headed over only to find the corporal and her mother in a position she's never seen her parents do. Levi had fallen asleep sitting up while her mother had fallen asleep with her head on his lap. She smiled but decided to wake up her own mother, but Levi stirred awake and noticed their positions. She watched him carry her mother in his arms, successfully keeping her asleep. Sarada grinned and left as soon as he turned to make his way towards the direction of Sakura's room.

Sakura woke up in her bed, not remembering how she got there. But noticing that it was already nine in the morning, she got dressed in her anbu gear minus the arm and chest plates with her green jonin flask jacket. She walked towards the kitchen, hoping to start cooking for the entire squad with that day's rations. What she didn't expect was their captain already dressed in his uniform looking out the window.

"Good morning," She muttered breaking the silence, purposely not mentioning about last night's events. Levi nodded in acknowledgement and raised his eyebrow in question.

"I'm going to make some breakfast and tea. Did you have anything in particular that you like?" Sakura answered pulling out a few potatoes and tomatoes from the basket. Levi shook his head before pulling out a pouch of money.

"It's pay from yesterday. Erwin thinks you and your daughter have earned it." He answered before the girl could ask. Sakura smiled as she put all the ingredients into the pot to make some vegetable stew. Closing the lid on the pot, Sakura frowned noticing that the hot water was not boiling as fast as she thought for the tea. She frowned before blowing a bit of fire from her mouth to speed up the process. She silently thanked her husband for teaching her a small fire jutsu. Levi sat and watched in awe as the woman in front of him, though he chose not to utter a word and continued to watch her.

"Levi-san, I was wondering…Do you happen to have any open field that Sarada and I could use to train?" Sakura asked turning around to pour both of them some tea. Levi thought for a moment before answering, "there's a field that Hange uses to experiment with Eren and his titan form. That might be acceptable."

"Hn, you said that Eren is a titan?" Sakura asked her eyes turning serious once more.

"The brat is human, but he can transform into a titan and based on yesterday's expedition…it seems he isn't the only one." Levi explained taking a sip of the tea that his companion made.

"And I'm here to experiment on his skills!" Hange exclaimed appearing out of nowhere behind Sakura, who had taken a kunai and kept it flushed on the other woman's skin. When she noticed that she wasn't a threat, Sakura lowered her kunai down.

"Sorry, habits," Sakura muttered taking a sip of her tea again.

"Shittyglasses, what are you doing here so fucking early in the morning?" Levi asked glaring at his friend.

"Shit! You're fast!" Hange replied ignoring the corporal next to her.

"Hange!" Levi yelled not liking the fact that he was being ignored. Hange grinned at him, "I'm here to wake up Eren of course. He promised that he was going to help me with the experiments but it seems like your entire squad is at the training field." Levi rolled his eyes and moving to get up from his chair. Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose before muttering, "I'm too old for this."

"Ne, Sakura…How old are you?"

"Thirty…now Hange-san when the pot boil please turn it off. It's everyone's breakfast. If anyone needs me, I will be training. Levi-san did you want to join me?" Sakura said getting up from her seat as well. Levi nodded without turning around as he led the way, leaving Hange's mouth gaping at their backs.

When they arrived at the training ground, they noticed the new recruits and Levi's special squad had been up to train. Petra had tried to break up Jean and Sarada who happened to be in an argument with each other.

"You know what shorty let's settle this." Jean declared taking off his gear and throwing it to the side.

"Fine, hand to hand only. No weapons. First one to yield loses," Sarada replied putting her weapons aside. Sakura sighed and laid on the grassy hill behind them. Levi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Might as well see what will happen." Sakura muttered letting the sun's rays kiss her porcelain skin as Levi sat down next to her.

"Corporal! Stop them!" Petra explained running towards them in frantic.

"Let the brats fight each other. It might be a good team building exercise." Levi smirked, slightly curious as what the outcome would be like. Sarada took her stance and gestured the man to come at her. Jean took the bait and ran towards her with his fist recoiled back. Sarada dodge grabbing his arm and throwing him over her shoulder. She turned and swung her leg at his side, earning a groan from the boy below.

"Just because I'm younger and shorter than you doesn't mean anything. I've been trained to be a ninja since I was three. I could kill you with a punch." Sarada muttered but before she could deliver a knockout blow, Jean swept her feet and pinned her under him.

"You're fast. I'll give you that. But I'm bigger than you. Once I have you here, you're done for." Jean muttered lowly next to her ear. Sarada chuckled, "think again." With a chakra enhanced kick to his stomach, Jean loosened his grip on the smaller Uchiha and was under her in a matter of seconds.

"Do you yield?" Sarada questioned her smirk getting bigger.

"Never," Jean muttered flipping them again. Sarada groaned from under him.

"Give up," he demanded his eyes looking directly towards her crimson ones.

"Never," Sarada muttered letting the commas of her Sharingan spin. Within seconds, Jean had passed out on top of her. She lightly pushed him off and looked at Petra, not caring that the blond woman became hysterical from seeing her knock out a guy much bigger than her.

"He'll wake up soon. Don't worry," Sakura said stepping into the field to examine the man. She healed the bruises that formed from her daughter's attacks and sending a burst of chakra to dispel the genjutsu before settling him down to a more safer place.

"No killing. Here…you might want this." Sakura muttered giving the shorter one a kunai. Levi looked at the weapon and tested it for its weight and feel.

"Thanks,"

Sakura grinned, "The rules are simple. No killing"

"No super crazy tricks that you used on the battle field either," Levi added smirking stepping in front of her.

"Of course,"

* * *

 **There you go! Sakura and Levi are going to spar!**

 **Anyways please review! Till Next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Levi groaned catching Sakura's heavy leg with his arm. He held her there while trying to aim for her knee joint with his free hand but Sakura's fast reflexes stopped him and he was thrown into the grass a few meters back. Levi grabbed the kunai she had given himand charged. The pink haired ninja used her own to block his attack.

"You're pretty good, are you sure that you've never used a kunai before?" Sakura asked crouching down to sweep the shorter man's legs. Levi smirked jumping to avoid the leg. He grabbed her shoulders and threw her to the side. Sakura groaned as she laid flat on the ground. She raised her hand to yield. Levi grabbed her hand and helped her up. Levi couldn't help but look into her emerald eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked noticing his gaze. Levi nodded and let go of her hand. Petra noticed the exchange and felt the jealousy rising up from her chest. She walked a little towards them to interrupt but Sarada and Jean's arguing brought everyone's attention to them. Sarada had her hands glowing green.

"What are you doing?" Jean yelled trying to move away from the young Uchiha.

"Will you hold still? I'm just going to make sure that you don't have any permanent damage." Sarada grumbled walking up to the taller soldier.

"No get away from me, you freak!" Jean yelled louder and pushing her away as he stormed off into the castle. Eren and the rest of the new recruits frowned and walked toward the castle. Sarada lowered her head.

"Why don't you and your team go back inside? I'll talk to Sarada," Sakura suggested softly at Levi, who just grumbled in agreement before giving a look to his own team. As he passed the young girl, he ruffled her hair and muttered, "Don't let those brats get to you." Sarada beamed at the comment as she watched the shorter man walk away from her and her mother.

Levi let out a small smile appear on his face as he walked back into the castle. He was starting to enjoy the company that Sakura and her daughter was giving the team. They were a great asset to keep Eren in check and to keep the Survey corp for losing any more of their members. He watched from the kitchen window as the mother and daughter fought all out without putting anyone in danger. They crushed the ground with their bare hands, created fire from thin air and other things that no other human is capable of. At least not the ones he knew. Glancing one last time, he turned to the rest of the group. They had other matters to attend to. Like for example, who is the female titan.

"What's gotten you in a good mood?" Erwin smirked watching his friend come into the castle covered in dirt and grass from his spar from their pink haired medic. Levi rolled his eyes at him, "I'm going to take a shower before our meeting. I smell like crap."

"Uhu, remember don't fall for her. She's a widow grieving," Erwin replied smirking widely as he watched his friend walk away and slamming the room door behind him.

"Sarada-chan, are you feeling better?" Sakura asked looking at her daughter who was sprawled on the ground after the long sparring session.

"Is this our new home?" Sarada asked ignoring the question completely. Sakura smiled sadly at her daughter, "It might be. But we don't know what the future holds."


End file.
